April Mop, Danna?
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Lelucon April Mop yang Sasori buat rupanya mengancam hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Deidara. Apakah Sasori berhasil menyelamatkan hubungan mereka? Special for April Fools' Day 2014.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, shonen-ai, mention of SasuNaru, dll**

**Genre: Romance, a bit humor**

**.**

**.**

_**April Mop, Danna?**_

**.**

**.**

Mata biru sewarna langit menatap penasaran dua orang yang tengah berbisik satu sama lain di hadapannya, tak jauh darinya. Dua orang yang diamatinya tersebut biasanya tidak terlalu akur, namun melihat kedekatan mereka hari ini, sepertinya pemilik mata Azure ini patut mencurigai.

"_Danna_!" panggilnya seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, secara tak sadar menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

Salah satu dari dua orang yang tengah berbisik—seorang siswa berambut merah dengan gaya rambut sedikit acak-acakan—menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendapati kehadiran Deidara—siswa bermata biru Azure tadi—di dekatnya, kemudian kembali sibuk mendengarnya bisikan temannya.

Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang, dengan sabar menunggu mereka berdua selesai berdiskusi.

"Kau mengerti 'kan, Sasori? Kurasa kau harus mencobanya sekali-sekali!" seru salah satu dari dua orang yang Deidara amati—seorang siswa albino berambut putih keperakan.

Sasori menyeringai tipis kemudian mengangguk. Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Yo! Deidara-chan!" sapa Hidan seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Deidara hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas sapaan dari sahabatnya. Hidan yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara, tertawa terbahak melihat bagaimana reaksi Deidara setelah ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya—Deidara-chan.

Tentu saja Deidara adalah seorang laki-laki meskipun ia memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang, wajah yang menggemaskan, dan tubuh yang ramping. Hidan memang senang sekali menggoda Deidara karena reaksi yang Deidara tunjukkan selalu berbeda. Terkadang Deidara hanya memutar bola matanya, seringkali raut wajahnya berubah cemberut, terkadang pipinya memerah, tak jarang pula ia mengejar Hidan sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah untuk memberi pelajaran pada lelaki albino itu.

Seraya melangkah mundur ke gerbang sekolah, Hidan berucap lantang, "Ingat kerjakan tugasmu untuk besok! Jangan lupa waktu hanya karena Sasori-_no_-_Danna_ tersayang!"

Semburat kemerahan merebak ke pipi putih Deidara meskipun ia mencoba menutupinya dengan menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. Lagi-lagi reaksi lucunya mengundang tawa Hidan yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kecil ke gerbang sekolah.

Sasori perlahan berjalan mendekati Deidara kemudian memeluk pinggang Deidara dengan tangan kanannya. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan di pelipis Deidara.

Deidara menoleh dan sedikit mendongak, mendapati Sasori kini tengah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Raut kesal yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada Hidan kini luntur sudah, berganti dengan raut gembira.

"Hei, _Danna_ un!" serunya.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Sasori. Tangannya kini naik perlahan dari pinggang Deidara menuju puncak kepala lelaki pirang tersebut.

Deidara terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwal kegiatannya hari ini. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, un. Apa yang ingin _Danna_ bicarakan?" tanya Deidara seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat lain?" Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya dari Deidara seolah menghindari tatapan langsung mata biru kekasihnya. "Taman, mungkin?"

Deidara berkedip, menelaah perilaku Sasori yang tak biasa. Sasori adalah tipe lelaki tak sabaran yang tak akan pernah menunda-nunda sesuatu. Tak biasanya Sasori memilih tempat yang tepat untuk bicara, karena biasanya ia akan langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan saat itu juga.

"Umm, tentu," sahut Deidara setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat.

Sasori tersenyum simpul. Diraihnya tangan Deidara dan digenggamnya erat.

.

.

Seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada mentari di atas sana yang tengah sibuk menyinari kota Tokyo, Deidara menganyun-ayunkan tangannya dengan sang _Danna_. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, menikmati indahnya cuaca musim semi. Tak jarang ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika angin sejuk musim semi menyapanya. Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mengamati gerak-gerik Deidara yang selalu enerjik.

"Kita duduk di sana saja, _Danna_!" serunya kala mereka tiba di sebuah taman kota yang pengunjungnya cukup ramai hari itu, berbeda dengan minggu-minggu sebelumnya di mana salju-salju menyelimuti seluruh bagian taman.

Tak memberi jawaban apapun, Sasori membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Deidara yang dengan semangat berlari kecil menuju sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih pucat. Dengan sebuah hentakan penuh semangat, Deidara melepaskan tangan Sasori untuk kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon _plum_ yang tengah memamerkan kuncup-kuncup bunganya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Sasori untuk segera duduk.

Setelah mengangguk pelan, Sasori duduk di sebelah Deidara. Untuk sesaat ia membiarkan matanya menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk. Siang yang cerah, batinnya.

"Jadi, _Danna_. Apa yang ingin _Danna_ bicarakan, un?" tanya Deidara tak sabaran. Rupanya sifat Sasori sedikit banyak menular pada kekasihnya ini.

Sasori memejamkan matanya sesaat, menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sesaat hati dan akalnya berdebat mengenai apakah dirinya harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ia rencakan ini. Hatinya menolak, akalnya mendukung. Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sasori membuka matanya kemudian menatap Deidara dalam diam. Sorot matanya yang tadi penuh dengan kenyamanan kini berubah serius.

"Deidara," panggilnya dengan nada rendah.

Deidara terdiam menanti apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. Perlahan namun pasti, raut wajah Deidara pun berubah.

"Aku rasa—" Sasori mengalihkan tatapan matanya. "—kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita ini. Aku minta maaf."

Hening.

Tidak terdengar pekikan protes atau amarah yang meledak dari Deidara. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Deidara, Sasori tertegun saat melihat raut wajah Deidara yang penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Bahkan mata birunya mulai berkaca. Respon Deidara ini tentu berbeda jauh dengan prediksi Sasori.

"Kenapa un?" bisik Deidara pelan.

Sasori mengatur napasnya, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerah sekarang. "Aku—maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik, Dei. Kita harus berpisah."

"Katakan padaku, un," bisiknya dengan nada penuh kepedihan.

Setetes air mengalir di pipi putih Deidara, disusul oleh tetesan lainnya setelahnya. Matanya yang basah masih menatap Sasori tak percaya.

Sasori terkesiap. Seluruh pertahanan dirinya runtuh begitu saja saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Deidara. Inilah kelemahannya. Tangisan dan air mata Deidara adalah kelemahan Sasori.

Tak sampai hati melihat pujaan hatinya menangis, Sasori menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap air yang menganak sungai di kedua pipi Deidara.

"Ssh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ingat? Hari ini tanggal 1 April. April Mop, Dei," ujarnya seraya menyeringai, berharap pengakuannya berhasil menghentikan tangis Deidara dan membuatnya tertawa kembali.

Namun sayang, prediksi Sasori lagi-lagi meleset. Deidara tidak berhenti menangis, justru sebaliknya tangisannya semakin menjadi. Deidara bahkan menepis tangan Sasori dari wajahnya dengan kasar.

"_Danna_ pikir ini lucu?!" serunya dengan amarah yang bergejolak. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk kini berdiri karena luapan emosi yang tak terkendali. "Menjadikan hubungan kita ini sebagai lelucon dan memainkan perasaanku! Apa menurut _Danna_ ini lucu?!" bentaknya, tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang menatap mereka penasaran.

Sasori membatu, terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dirinya tak pernah melihat Deidara semarah ini sebelumnya, karena itu ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyiasatinya.

"Deidara...," bisiknya seraya berdiri perlahan, begitu hati-hati seolah takut salah bertindak. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya bercanda," sambungnya dengan nada bersalah.

"_Danna_ mengecewakanku!" seru Deidara, kali ini diiringi dengan isakan. Diusapkan air yang mengalir dari matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan kasar. "Persetan dengan April Mop! Aku membenci _Danna_!"

"Dei—"

Terlambat. Deidara kini sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Awalnya Sasori ingin mengejarnya, namun ia tahu saat ini tak ada gunanya Sasori mengejar Deidara. Karena saat marah besar seperti itu, berapa kalipun Sasori meminta maaf dan mencoba menjelaskan, Deidara tak akan memaafkannya.

Akhirnya yang dapat Sasori lakukan hanyalah duduk kembali di bangku taman seraya menunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Ia membuat catatan mental bahwa ia tak akan mau lagi mengikuti saran sesat dari Hidan. Ya, ini semua ide Hidan. Awalnya Sasori berpikir ide Hidan sangat menarik, dan Sasori ingin mencobanya—mengingat Sasori tak pernah mencoba April Mop. Tapi setelah mencobanya, semua berakhir seperti ini. Sungguh, Sasori sangat menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Sasori menghela napas panjang seraya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Matanya melirik jam dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Terhitung sudah dua jam Sasori mencoba menghubungi Deidara namun tak satupun panggilannya tersahuti. Pesan singkatnya pun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Deidara. Rupanya Deidara benar-benar marah.

Sasori merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, menggunakan lengan kanannya yang tengah menggegam ponsel untuk mentupi kedua matanya. Jika dipikir kembali, wajar saja Deidara marah. Kalau saja posisi mereka terbalik, dalam artian Sasori yang dibohongi oleh Deidara dengan lelucon yang sama, Sasori jamin dirinya juga pasti akan marah.

Sasori merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

Sekarang ia tak lagi memikirkan tentang April Fools' Day yang jatuh tepat hari ini. Yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia meminta maaf pada Deidara dan menyelamatkan hubungan mereka. Walau hubungan mereka belum terjalin begitu lama, namun Sasori tak akan membiarkannya hancur karena lelucon yang dibuatnya. Karena hubungannya dengan Deidara adalah hubungan pertama yang pernah ia jalani. Ya, Sasori belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelum bertemu dengan Deidara.

Beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya, Sasori bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga. Setibanya ia di ruang keluarga, Sasori dengan gesit meraih telepon rumah. Tindakannya ini rupanya menarik perhatian dari seorang laki-laki yang duduk bersantai di sofa seraya menonton sebuah tayangan di Televisi, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Gaara," sahut Sasori dingin seraya menunggu sahutan dari seseorang yang tengah berusaha ia hubungi.

Sabaku no Gaara adalah saudara sepupu Sasori yang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama seperti Sasori; dingin dan lebih suka menyendiri. Kedua orang tua Gaara berbaik hati mengizinkan Sasori untuk tinggal bersama mereka dan merawatnya sejak Sasori masih kecil karena kedua orang tua Sasori meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat ia masih berusia lima tahun. Mungkin Sasori dan Gaara terlihat tidak akur karena watak mereka yang sama-sama dingin, namun sebenarnya mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang bisa mengerti keadaan satu sama lain.

"Hmm." Gaara hanya bergumam, tetapi Sasori tahu adik sepupunya itu menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Deidara," sahut Sasori pada akhirnya.

"Bertengkar lagi? Tentang seni?" tanya Gaara dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada layar Televisi di hadapannya.

"Bukan. Kali ini bukan tentang seni," tukas Sasori yang masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Deidara.

"Lalu?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat. Tak yakin akan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara atau tidak. Pasalnya Sasori yakin Gaara akan menertawainya jika ia mengakui dengan jujur bahwa Deidara marah karena lelucon April Mop yang Sasori buat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Hm."

_Tuut tuut tuut_

Sasori menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum meletakkan kembali gagang telepon tersebut pada tempatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang kini Sasori melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ia menggapai handle pintu, suara Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Deidara yang sering kau ceritakan itu telah memperkenalkanmu pada emosi-emosi baru yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya," ujar Gaara dengan raut wajah datar, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Jangan lepaskan dia, Sasori."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Sasori membatu di depan pintu. Kata-kata Gaara perlahan ia cerna dan resapi dengan baik. Setelahnya, sebuah senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya. Memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan kepada adik sepupunya, Sasori membuka pintu rumah.

.

.

Sasori berdiri di depan pintu rumah Deidara seraya membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ia sembunyikan di punggungnya. Berkali-kali ia mengatur napasnya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berlomba. Sudah lama sekali Sasori tidak merasa gugup dan takut seperti ini. Terakhir ia merasakannya adalah saat dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Deidara sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Ia takut Deidara masih marah padanya. Ia lebih takut lagi jika Deidara masih menangis karena kejadian siang tadi. Sasori tak pernah mampu berlama-lama melihat Deidara menangis. Hatinya begitu lemah ketika berhadapan dengan air mata seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintu rumah di hadapannya, namun tetap tak ada yang menjawab ataupun membukakan pintu. Menekan bel di sebelah pintu pun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

"Deidara? Apa kau di dalam?" tanya Sasori dengan volume suara cukup keras berharap Deidara mendengarnya jika Deidara memang berada di dalam rumah.

Lelah mencoba, akhirnya yang Sasori lakukan hanyalah duduk bersandar pada pintu rumah yang tertutup. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak menatap langit yang menggelap. Tak terasa sudah hampir malam. Sebentar lagi bulan akan datang untuk menggantikan peran sang mentari.

Ditatapnya sebuket bunga mawar yang ia beli sebelum datang ke rumah Deidara ini. Ia tahu Deidara tak begitu menyukai bunga. Tetapi karena tadi pikiran Sasori begitu kalut, hanya bunga yang terlintas di pikirannya untuk ia berikan pada Deidara sebagai permintaan maaf. Mungkin lain kali ia harus membelikan _bakudan_—makanan kesukaan Deidara.

Sasori menarik diri dari lamunannya saat sebuah mobil sedan Corolla Altis silver berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Mengenali mobil tersebut, Sasori segera berdiri dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan bunganya di punggungnya.

"Sasori-_nii_!" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja turun dari mobil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasori seraya berjalan mendekat. "Apa yang Sasori-nii lakukan disini—_ttebayo_?"

"Sasori-_kun_?"

Belum sempat Sasori menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki pirang yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu, seorang wanita anggun berambut merah panjang memanggilnya seraya mendekati Sasori—disusul oleh pria berambut pirang di belakangnya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya karena seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung terlihat.

"Kau mencari Deidara?" tanya wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

Sasori mengangguk. "Apa Deidara ada di rumah, Kushina-_san_?"

Kushina menatap Naruto yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya Deidara belum pulang. Bukannya ia bersamamu, Sasori-_kun_?"

"Ah! Tadi _nii-san_ menghubungiku. Katanya _nii-san_ sedang berada di rumah Itachi-_nii_."

Darah Sasori berdesir saat mendengar nama Itachi. Meski kedekatan Deidara dan Itachi hanya sebatas kedekatan teman kecil, namun sedikit banyak Sasori merasa tidak suka saat Deidara berada dekat dengan Itachi, seorang keturunan Uchiha yang nyaris sempurna.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Saat Deidara pulang nanti, katakan padanya aku menunggunya di taman kota," ucap Sasori yang tengah memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Begitu menerima sebuah anggukan dari Naruto, Sasori meninggalkan rumah keluarga Namikaze setelah pamit kepada pemilik rumah.

"Huh, mereka berdua itu sering bertengkar ya," ujar Naruto seraya mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Seperti kau dan Sasuke-_kun _tidak saja," ucap Kushina yang saat ini tengah membuka pintu rumah dengan menggunakan kunci yang baru ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"_K-kaa-san_!" Dengan wajah yang memerah, Naruto menyusul sang Ibu ke dalam rumah. "_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga sering bertengkar—_ttebayo_!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

Minato—sang ayah—hanya tertawa pelan melihat perdebatan kecil anggota keluarganya.

Kushina yang tengah meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur, sedikit menyeringai saat ia menemukan sebuah fakta untuk memenangkan perdebatannya dengan anaknya.

"Tapi setidaknya _kaa-san_ tidak pernah menangis saat bertengkar—_ttebane_."

"O-oi!"

Dan Naruto pun kalah dalam perdebatan tersebut.

.

.

Sasori duduk menyendiri di bangku taman, tiada satupun yang menemaninya selain angin malam dan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Tiupan angin malam yang pada awalnya bersahabat karena memberikan kesejukan pada tubuh Sasori perlahan menjadi tidak bersahabat. Tiupannya berhasil membuat tulang-tulang Sasori terasa ngilu. Namun Sasori mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menyerangnya. Tak sekalipun ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan dirinya karena kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat sebuket bunga yang mulai layu.

Sasori sedari tadi hanya hanya menatap sekumpulan bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Rupanya objek lain tak begitu menarik perhatiannya saat ini. Ia bahkan tak sekalipun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya karena ia tak berani menghitung sudah berapa lama ia menunggu—sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat ia benci.

Ia memang sangat benci menunggu, namun ia tak pernah lelah untuk menunggu Deidara. Seperti saat ia menunggu Deidara yang mandi begitu lama bagai putri raja sebelum berangkat sekolah, atau saat ia menunggu Deidara untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya sebelum mengajaknya berkencan. Kenangan tersebut berhasil memancing sebuah senyuman di bibir elegan Sasori.

"Rupanya seorang Akasuna no Sasori bisa menunggu juga, ya."

Sasori tersentak saat suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu menyapa pendengarannya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Darahnya kembali berdesir kala mendapati seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Deidara." Sasori bangkit berdiri. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas—"

Deidara memotong kalimat Sasori dengan cara menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasori. "Ssh, aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar maaf darimu hari ini, _Danna_, un."

Sesaat Sasori terdiam sampai Deidara menarik telunjuknya kembali.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasori harap-harap cemas.

Deidara mengusap-usap dagunya menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya seraya bergumam. "Hmm...bagaimana ya? Aku tidak suka cara _Danna_ mengerjaiku, un."

"Aku tahu." Sasori sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Ah, rupanya ucapan Gaara ada benarnya. Setelah mengenal Deidara, Sasori mulai mengenal emosi-emosi yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan. Salah satunya adalah rasa menyesal. "Aku berjanji tak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi, Deidara."

Tatapan mata Deidara melembut. Tak sampai hati rupanya ia melihat sang _Danna_ yang begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf, un," ujarnya seraya mengusap pipi Sasori, meminta Sasori untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf?" Kedua alis Sasori tertaut. "Maaf untuk apa?"

Deidara berdehem kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya; menunjukkan sikap gugup. "Karena telah mengerjai _Danna_."

Mengerjai? Sasori masih tidak mengerti. Jadi ia hanya diam dan menunggu Deidara untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Tadi aku tidak benar-benar marah pada _Danna_. Aku hanya berpura-pura untuk membalas apa yang _Danna_ lakukan—tunggu! Biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu un!" serunya saat Sasori membuka mulut mencoba menginterupsi. Setelah Sasori menangguk, Deidara melanjutkan. "Saat _Danna_ mengatakan hubungan kita sebaiknya diakhiri, aku benar-benar terkejut. Tapi saat _Danna_ mengatakan semua itu hanya lelucon, aku berpikir cepat untuk membalasnya."

"Jadi—kau..." Sasori tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan keterkejutannya.

Sembari menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, Deidara berucap, "begini ceritanya, un..."

.

Deidara berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat Sasori duduk, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Sasori tidak mengejarnya. Saat yakin kekasihnya itu masih diam di tempatnya, Deidara segera menghapus air mata di wajahnya menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Haah~" Ia menarik napas panjang. "_Baka Danna_. Ini hukuman karena berani mengerjaiku, un," ujarnya seraya menyeringai puas. Deidara bergumam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar sandiwaranya terlihat lebih meyakinkan.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah kipas karena mentari siang hari yang cukup terik. Rasanya sebuah kipas bisa sedikit menyejukkan—tunggu, memikirkan tentang kipas, Deidara teringat dengan teman kecilnya yang bermarga Uchiha. Uchiha berarti kipas.

"Ah! Itachi!" serunya kemudian segera berlari ke kediaman teman kecilnya itu yang sebenarnya rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Deidara. Tak lupa ia menghubungi adik kandungnya—Naruto—untuk memberi kabar bahwa dirinya tengah berada di rumah Itachi agar kedua orang tuanya tidak khawatir karena anak mereka belum pulang.

Setibanya ia di kediaman Uchiha, kedatangannya di rumah besar serupa mansion lengkap dengan _maid_ dan _butler_ itu disambut hangat oleh Itachi. Karena mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda—mengingat Itachi disekolahkan di sekolah yang elit oleh orang tuanya, jadi mereka jarang bertemu. Karena itu Itachi benar-benar menyambut Deidara dengan hangat, bahkan memerintahkan _maid_ dan _butler_-nya untuk melayani Deidara.

"Ada apa Deidara? Jarang sekali kau mengunjungi rumah ini," tanya Itachi kepada Deidara yang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hmm tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merindukan kalian!" sahut Deidara setengah berbohong, setengah jujur.

"Begitu?" tanya Itachi sedikit tak percaya.

Deidara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sasuke mana?"

"Sepertinya di kamarnya," sahut Itachi santai.

"Aku mau kesana ya."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Yay!" Deidara berseru dengan riangnya kemudian berlari menuju kamar Sasuke yang sudah ia hafal betul letaknya di dalam rumah besar itu. Membuka pintu kamar tanpa seizin pemiliknya, Deidara menghambur masuk ke kamar tuan muda Uchiha. "Yo! Saskay!" serunya pada laki-laki yang sibuk bermain dengan PlayStation 3 miliknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, pirang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin walaupun ia sama sekali tidak menolak kehadiran Deidara.

"Naruto juga pirang tapi kau tetap saja menyukainya," goda Deidara.

"Berisik."

"Aku ingin ikut main, un!"

"Hm."

Alhasil mereka berdua bermain hingga matahari terbenam. Awalnya Deidara hanya merencanakan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah sampai jam empat sore, tapi rupanya rencananya berubah karena terlalu sibuk bermain PlayStation dengan Sasuke. Kalau saja Itachi tidak masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengingatkan Deidara bahwa hari sudah malam, Deidara mungkin tidak akan berhenti bermain.

Selesai bermain dengan Sasuke, Deidara merogoh ponsel dari saku celana sekolahnya yang berkali-kali bergetar saat ia sibuk bermain PlayStation.

**23 missed call.**

**5 new messages.**

"Wah," bisiknya tak percaya.

"Sepertinya kau datang kesini memang karena memiliki tujuan tertentu, hm, Deidara?" tanya Itachi yang secara sengaja menatap layar ponsel Deidara dari balik bahu laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Deidara hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Itachi kemudian memeriksa notifikasi di ponselnya. Dua puluh tiga panggilan tak terjawab, tujuh belas berasal dari ponsel Sasori dan enam berasal dari telepon rumah Sasori. Lima pesan singkat yang belum terbaca, empat berasal dari Sasori yang rata-rata mengucapkan maaf dan penyesalan. Pesan yang terakhir berasal dari Naruto, yang berisi,

_**Nii-san, Sasori-nii menunggu nii-san di taman kota. Sepertinya dia terlihat depresi. Cepat temui dia sebelum dia bunuh diri!**_

**18.28**

Melirik jam dinding di kamar Sasuke, Deidara mendapati jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 21.22.

Segera saja Deidara berdiri karena panik.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, un. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke rumah kalian tanpa maksud tersembunyi. Sampai jumpa, Itachi, Saskay!"

"Jangan memanggilku—cih, dasar pirang." Sasuke tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Deidara sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, begitu cepat bagai kilat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Deidara berlari menuju taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Di taman yang mulai sepi, ia mendapati _Danna_-nya tengah duduk tertunduk di bangku taman.

.

"Begitu ceritanya, un." Deidara menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Kita impas 'kan, _Danna_?" tanya Deidara seraya mengerling dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasori yang sedari tadi menatap tak percaya, perlahan-lahan merasa sangat lega walau tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit kesal. Tapi Deidara benar, kini mereka impas.

"Kau benar-benar..." Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "...seorang bocah nakal."

Deidara tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan Sasori. Dirinya juga merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasori menderita setengah hari ini. Tapi setidaknya Sasori mendapatkan pelajaran untuk tidak pernah mengerjai Deidara lagi.

"Sepertinya bunga itu untukku ya, _Danna_?" tanya Deidara seraya menunjuk bunga yang masih Sasori genggam.

"Ya." Sasori melepaskannya pelukannya kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Deidara.

Dengan tersenyum lebar, Deidara menerima bunga yang Sasori berikan. "_Arigatou_. Ini pertama kalinya _Danna_ memberiku bunga," ucapnya seraya mengecup mahkota bunga mawar merah tersebut.

Sasori hanya tersenyum. Segala ketakutan dan penyesalannya sirna sudah.

"Happy April Fools' Day, _Danna_," ujar Deidara seraya sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sasori. "Aku mencintaimu, un."

"Yang terakhir kau ucapkan itu bukan kebohongan kan?" tanya Sasori seraya menyeringai. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara dan mempertipis jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Membalas seringaian Sasori, Deidara menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, kemudian berbisik,

"Tergantung, un. Sekarang masih tanggal satu, 'kan? Berarti aku masih bisa berbohong 'kan, _Danna_?"

Dan diakhiri dengan tawa pelan dari mereka berdua.

.

.

END~

Parah. Kaku banget. Sebulan penuh kena writers block, sekalinya dipaksa nulis malah jadi kaku gini. Gomen (_ _) Ah tapi setidaknya saya sudah bebas dari kutukan (?) bernama writers block itu, hoho.

Oh ya OOC para karakter disini memang saya sengaja lho /terus?/.

Bytheway, Happy April Fools' Day aka April Mop, minna! Saya menulis fic ini bukan untuk merayakannya sih, cuma sekedar sumber inspirasi aja.

Sekian deh, Love you minna!

Tapi bohong.

Eh bener deh /plak.

Review?

1 April 2014,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
